A Father's Worry
by AlternativelyxxObsessed
Summary: We all know what Bella was thinking that night and it's easy to guess Edward's thoughts. But what was Charlie thinking on the night that his daughter came home with a broken hand and a very smug Jacob? *Charlie's POV No other dialogue or plot changes*


**Hey people! Thank you for at least clicking on the link to this story! This is just a oneshot I decided to write one day when I was bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse all belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. Well I do actually own a copy of each...but then I'm sure that everyone reading this disclaimer can say the same thing.**

**On with the story!**

**Charlie's POV**

I glanced up. Light was shining through the front window, there was a car parked outside in the driveway. Bella was home.

But why was she back so early? Bella usually had a good time at Jacob's house. He was the only one who seemed to really cheer her up. God knows she needed a friend like him.

I heard a car door open and then slam shut.

_Uh-oh_, I thought, _sounds like Bella's mad._

The front door opened, and Bella walked in, followed by Jacob.

"Hey, kids," I said, sitting forward on the couch, "Nice to see _you_ here Jake." I still didn't understand why Bella was still going out with that...that...Edward. After what he did to her last year…I still didn't trust him.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob answered as Bella stalked off into the kitchen. What was with her today anyways?

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Jacob.

"She thinks she broke her hand," Jacob told me, somewhat amused.

Typical Bella.

"How did she do that?" I asked, trying very hard not to laugh and to sound more concerned about my daughter.

Jacob laughed. "She hit me."

I started laughing along with him. "Why did she hit you?"

"Because I kissed her," Jacob replied casually.

"Good for you, kid," I said. It was about time Bella realized that Edward wasn't good for her. She needed someone more dependable, like Jacob.

In the kitchen, I could hear Bella on the phone. It sounded like she was talking to her boyfriend, it also sounded like he was coming over. It was probably time for Jacob to leave.

"Maybe you ought to take off, Jacob," I said, hoping he would take the hint and leave. I wasn't looking forward to a confrontation.

"I think I'll hang out here if you don't mind," Jacob replied.

"Your funeral," I muttered. The kid had guts.

Outside I heard the sound of brakes squealing as a car skidded to a stop in front of the driveway.

_Maybe I should check up on that boy once in a while on patrol, _I thought, _Bella wouldn't be _too_ upset with me for giving him a speeding ticket. It is my job after all._

Bella strode back into the living room, on her way to answer the door.

"How's your hand?" I asked her, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Bella held up her hand, removing her ice pack, to show me her injury.

"It's swelling," she replied, obviously unhappy with my response towards the situation.

"Maybe next time you should pick on people your own size," I replied. Bella couldn't blame this on me or Jacob. Jacob may have kissed her but she was the one who decided to punch him, setting aside the fact that he was almost twice as large as her.

"Maybe," she agreed as she went to open the front door. I strained to hear what Edward and Bella were saying, but, since they were so quiet, it was impossible to hear them over the noise of the game. I muted the television.

"Jacob," Edward called.  
_And so it begins_, I thought as I got up off the couch.

"Now, now," I cautioned, hoping to prevent any trouble. I followed Jacob into the hall where Bella and Edward stood near the still-open door.

"I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" I knew I shouldn't have been so worried about Jacob, he was a big guy after all, but there was something about Edward that seemed, well, dangerous. "I can go put on my badge if that makes my request more official."

"That won't be necessary," Edward replied, still glaring at Jacob.

"Why don't you arrest me, Dad?" Bella suggested, "I'm the one throwing punches."

I almost laughed at that. "Do you want to press charges, Jake?"

"No." Jake said, grinning. "I'll take the trade any day."

I glanced over towards Bella's boyfriend, who was grimacing at Jake's remark. I_s Jacob trying to start a fight?_ I wondered.

"Dad, don't you have a baseball bat somewhere your room? I want to borrow it for a minute." Bella said, glaring at Jacob.

"Enough, Bella," I said.

"Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," Edward said as he started pulling Bella out the door. _At least someone here isn't trying to start a fight_, I thought, _though does it have to be him? _

Once Bella and Edward were out the door, Jacob started to follow them.

_Why won't Jake give it a rest? Does he want to start a fight?_ I wondered.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Give me a minute, Charlie" Jacob replied smoothly, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

With that, Jacob walked out the door, closing it in my face.

_Fine, if Jacob wants to pursue the matter, I won't stop him,_ I thought. _I would really rather he didn't get himself hurt though..._ I sat back down on the couch and turned the sound on the television back on. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

--

**Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Hope I never write another story ever again?**

**I won't know unless you tell me! So REVIEW! Free cookies!! **

**thanks for reading**


End file.
